


instead you just walk away

by flootzavut



Series: liminal spaces [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Emotional projection whomst, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is fooling no one but himself, M/M, Podfic Available, Roach is in charge of the brain cell, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: It isn't that he misses Jaskier, but...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Roach
Series: liminal spaces [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610095
Comments: 40
Kudos: 453





	instead you just walk away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alleyesonthehindenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyesonthehindenburg/gifts).



* * *

_**instead you just walk away** _

* * *

Geralt prefers to travel alone. Prefers the quiet and the stillness. Prefers Roach as company.

And yet.

It isn't that he misses Jaskier's singing, but he hums snatches of tunes he doesn't consciously know, and that's annoying.

He's used to parting ways on a regular basis, he looks forward to it, to some peace, staying out in the wild and not feeling obliged to stop for a bath and a soft bed. Yes, sometimes it's cold sleeping on his own, but he's used to that. He was on his own for decades before Jaskier.

He's fine.

He does sometimes wish Roach could answer him. He talks to her, as he always has, telling her his plans for the morning, their route. They're heading towards Oxenfurt to get some supplies from the apothecary there. He doesn't mention Jaskier, because that isn't why they're visiting, although of course, if they should see him, that wouldn't be a bad thing.

She gives him a look that he's sure means something significant, and he wonders if she knows who he's thinking of. Now Roach, Roach probably misses Jaskier; Jaskier who slips her treats when he thinks Geralt isn't looking, picks tasty weeds for her to eat, shamelessly curries favour with her.

"Harlot," Geralt tells her affectionately. Oh yes, Roach surely misses Jaskier.

At first, they didn't get on at all. Once, she nudged him from behind and he tumbled over with a yelp loud enough to wake the dead; Geralt laughed so hard Jaskier looked at him as if he'd never heard a person laugh before.

... well, he probably hadn't heard Geralt laugh before.

Geralt doesn't laugh when Jaskier is away. Not that that's a bad thing, his job is serious and important. There's not much room for laughter. But maybe Roach misses being able to make him laugh by eating the flowers Jaskier wears like a crown, or misses how Jaskier himself laughs when she nibbles his hair or nips at his ears; she's grown rather fond of his company. Geralt can tell. (The traitor.)

Still, he can't blame her overmuch. Roach doesn't have his over-sensitive hearing, and she doesn't understand the nonsense Jaskier comes out with on the road; to her, Jaskier is a pretty voice and laughter and a smile, without also being fucking annoying. Lucky girl. If Jaskier knew how much Roach missed him, maybe he'd stay with them longer and go away less often.

Maybe it's been too long since Geralt last laughed.

It's worse at night. The Jaskier-shaped hole is bigger and louder when everything else is quiet and still. Geralt's used to it, it doesn't bother him, it's just... strange. Colder. The expense is less, because he doesn't stay at inns so often - although Jaskier freely shares his coin, so maybe it doesn't make that much difference. Sleeping rough has never been an issue, though, and he can bathe perfectly well in a river.

He's... accustomed to Jaskier, that's all. He's not one for changing, and while Jaskier tagging along was a change he wasn't particularly happy about, it's one he's become used to. He doesn't miss Jaskier. He's just... unused to him being away. The absence is different. Unwelcome.

They'll reach Oxenfurt in a couple of days, though, and while Jaskier might not leave with them this time, surely they'll share a meal, and Jaskier will want to see Roach, and no doubt he'll do _something_ idiotic for Geralt to laugh at, and when they set off again, Roach will be happier for having seen him. And Geralt, well, Geralt will be fine.

He always is.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from: [Shower Day](https://youtu.be/fjGV7mkcB8Y). Yes, it's another song from Joey and Madeleine's band. No, I'm not sorry.
> 
> (NEW ALBUM THIS WEEK GUYS! NEW ALBUM THIS WEEK! YES I AM WAY OVEREXCITED, I'M NOT SORRY ABOUT THAT EITHER!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] instead you just walk away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510539) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
